


Home is where the... cat is!

by SarmaArmour



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Cats, F/M, Flash Fic, School camp, The delinquents are their students okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarmaArmour/pseuds/SarmaArmour
Summary: Bellamy enjoys school camp more than he cares to admit to his colleagues.But he's glad to be going home to... the cat.Or so he tells his students.Written for the Bellarke Fanfiction September Flash Fic competition. Prompt: home.





	

Bellamy enjoyed school camp more than he cared to admit to his colleagues.

There was something enthralling about the kids exploring and interacting with the natural environment compared to their stuffy classroom. Something satisfying about watching them work together as a team, gently encouraging each other to challenge themselves.  

But after three days of 2am torch fights, cold showers and segregated staff quarters, he was glad to be going home.

“That’s the last of them,” Clarke said as she counted off the kids on the bus. “Few more hours of crowd control and then it’ll just be you, me and Bastet,” she added quietly with a quirk of her lips.

Of course she would include the cat – he sometimes wondered where her loyalties lay.

“ _So_ pissed we’re leaving already,” Harper complained. “I was just getting the hang of archery.”

“Speak for yourself,” sighed Jasper, sinking into his seat. “I can’t _wait_ to reacquaint myself with the couch.”

The lanky ninth grader had impressed Bellamy with his gutsy spirit over the last few days.

“Waffles,” Monty imagined aloud. “And wi-fi.”

His sentiment was met with murmured agreement.

“How ‘bout you Mister B?” Charlotte asked eagerly. “What represents home for you?”

Bellamy’s first (entirely inappropriate) thought was of sleeping in his _own_ bed with the woman he loved tucked under his arm, her head resting on his chest.

“Uh…” he stalled, rubbing his hand over his hair as he struggled to think of something profound about home not being a place…

Then he remembered Octavia’s advice when he started teaching high school kids. “Don’t be a dork!”

Trying _not_ to make eye contact with Clarke he stated plainly – “I miss the cat.”

In front of him Roan snorted as the kids cooed over his answer.

He’d cop it for that one later.

**Author's Note:**

> I had lots of fun testing myself with this flash fic prompt.
> 
> It's great reading what everyone else comes up with too.
> 
> Thanks to http://bellarkefanfiction.tumblr.com/ for organising and running the event.


End file.
